


A Puppy Named Kay

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Life with Dogs, Married Life, Puppy!Kay, Slice of Life, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: In the end, Cassian found a black corgi and it was love at first sight between them. Jyn rolled her eyes and agreed, the puppy wasn't big and wouldn't grow to be a big dog, so he'd do.Cassian named the puppy Kaytoo.





	A Puppy Named Kay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt: 28. “Enough! I heard enough.”

When Cassian brought up the idea of getting a pet, Jyn found herself feeling quite reluctant. It's not that she hated animals or anything, but she wasn't sure she would be a good match for it. Too used to clean, orderly and silent houses and a pet would without a doubt disturb that.

But Cassian really wanted a dog.

Jyn thought about it, a dog could bite her shoes if untrained. But she knew Cassian enough to know that he'd never be a slouch in training the dog. That he'd always walk it and be a responsible pet owner.

So Jyn agreed. Cassian's beaming smile was worth the barking she knew she'd endure. So off they went to the shelters, trying to find a good animal they both agreed with.

In the end, Cassian found a black corgi and it was love at first sight between them. Jyn rolled her eyes and agreed, the puppy wasn't big and wouldn't grow to be a big dog, so he'd do.

Cassian named the puppy Kaytoo.

And much to Jyn's surprise, the puppy was a good one. He'd never tried to chew on her shoes, much preferring the toys Cassian had bought for him. Kaytoo didn't whine at night, sometimes he'd howl, but one 'hush' from herself or Cassian and he'd shut up. He'd sleep on his bed too, never tried to get up in theirs. Only once did he misbehaved when he decided to explore one of the plants and accidentally broke it. Jyn didn't hate it much, at least it was simply a plant and not her shoes.

Cassian was a diligent dog owner, he'd begun training Kaytoo the moment the three of them walked home. He'd clean up his mess and would take him out in walks. He'd wash him and make sure his bowls were always with water and food.

"I was the one asking for the dog," Cassian said when Jyn asked him why he never asked her to help him. "It's unfair that I make you do it, I know you only accepted because of me."

"I can walk him," Jyn responded to him. "I can feed him and let him out for a while on the backyard, just don't ask me to clean his poop or wash him."

Cassian had smiled at her, "Never."

And so, life with a dog progressed. Jyn, true to her word, would take Kay out for walks whenever Cassian couldn't. Cassian never asked her to help him clean after Kay.

Jyn found that she didn't mind the puppy, he was cute and was a good company. Sometimes, when she arrived first than Cassian, Kay would greet her with a wagging tail and happy barks, until she would crouch and petted him. He'd follow her and keep her company until Cassian arrived.

Other days, it was Cassian who arrived early and Jyn would find him on the floor, playing with Kay. And she would smile, seeing Cassian's sparkling eyes and happiness and calm he'd radiated while playing with Kay.

Some days, they'd be on the sofa, watching a movie and Kay would paw at Cassian, begging to be on his lap. Cassian would indulge him, sometimes Kay would ask for her. Jyn found that she didn't mind, Kay would simply curl in either of their laps and stay put, letting himself be petted.

Then it happened one night after dinner. Jyn was doing the dishes as per the agreement she and Cassian had. Cassian cooked, Jyn cleaned. Cassian was in the living room and his voice filtered and she could listen playing with Kay. Then...

"Who's the most adorable dog ever? Who's the cleverest puppy ever? Who is the cutest puppy? Who's the best boy? Who's a good boy?"

Jyn snorted in laughter and kept on doing the dishes.

"Who's a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day? Who's got the cutest bark? Who is the smartest boy? Who's the best friend anyone can want?"

Jyn dried her hands and went to the living room, "Enough! I heard enough. I swear Cassian, you love that dog more me."

"No amor," Cassian said while laughing. "He just needs encouragement. He needs to know that he is a good boy."

Jyn laughed, "Oh he knows. He should know, that he's a spoiled boy."

"Jyn!" Cassian fake gasped and covered Kay's ears with his hands. "How dare you."

Jyn rolled her eyes, "Calm down, I'm joking. Kind of. You do spoil Kay... but he's cute and hasn't destroyed my shoes, so it's forgivable."

"You hear that Kay, Jyn loves you too," Cassian said as he scratched under Kay's chin. “Even if she pretends not to.”

Jyn's lips curled upwards, and scratched Kay's head, "Don't get a big head, you hear me fur ball?"

Kay barked.


End file.
